


all eyes on you, my magician

by thelilacfield



Series: there is no world where i am not yours [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: “Someone’s got a crush on the Magnificent Vision."“Do you think Laura will be mad if I ask for the magician at her son’s birthday party’s number?”“I’m pretty sure she sent Clint out to get you because she knows you too well, and he is exactly your type."
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: there is no world where i am not yours [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	all eyes on you, my magician

**A/N:** The newest trailer did a number on me and Lizzie said Wanda is a massive flirt. Therefore, this happened.

On tumblr and twitter **@mximoffromanoff** , hit me up, let's chat! :)

* * *

"Again, again!" Nathaniel shrieks, kicking his heels into Wanda's sides. The May sun is beating down across the farm, and she looks up to find Laura's eyes and give her a desperate, pleading look.

"Nate, honey, come choose what ice cream you want!" she shouts, and Wanda tries not to squeak in pain when Nathaniel's syrup-sticky fingers tug at her hair as he slides down and runs across the lawn, shouting orders to his mother.

Successfully evading the attention of any of the children running around the spill of the Bartons garden, she gets into the shade inside and finds Natasha perched at the breakfast bar, a bottle of wine at her elbow. And she looks up when Wanda slides the door closed behind her and grins, waggling the neck of the bottle in her direction. "I found Laura's stash," she says, and Wanda tries to furrow her face into a disapproving expression.

"It's Nathaniel's birthday party!" she says, and Natasha just rolls her eyes. She's still somehow as poised and perfect as she was when they got to the party, black playsuit completely pristine and her hair still perfect. Wanda's jeans are covered in grass stains, and she's pretty sure there's ice cream in her hair from letting too many children climb on her.

"The only way to survive a child's birthday party is with wine," she says, and smoothly stands to get another glass from one of the overhead cupboards. It sparkles temptingly in the light, and Wanda shakes her head. "Come on. It's auntie juice!"

"Okay, but if I drop a child while giving them a piggyback ride then I'm blaming you for any subsequent screaming," she says, and Natasha gamely raises a glass to her as she knocks back the glass, wincing at the sharp taste after a morning of overly sweet lemonade.

Clint finds them, and stands in the doorway to the house with his arms folded for a moment, arching an eyebrow at them. "What?" Natasha asks, nary a hair out of place, and Wanda smiles slightly where she's perched by the sink, her hands wet from trying to scrub some of the grass stains off her thighs. "It's auntie juice!"

"Do you have any dad juice?" Clint asks, a plea in his eyes, and Natasha laughs. "I came to tell you two it's time to put away the auntie juice and come back outside. We've just got the magician to go, then it's time for food and the ability to leave them unsupervised."

" _Christ_ , do we have to watch the magician?" Wanda groans, taking another slug of wine. "I don't want to pretend to be amazed by some middle-aged guy pulling a stuffed rabbit out of a hat."

"Laura is insisting," Clint says, and then plays the one card he knows Wanda can't resist. "And Nate wants his favourite auntie there with him."

"Great, so I can just stay in here with the wine?" Natasha asks, and Clint glares at her. Sighing, Wanda throws herself down from the sink and follows Clint outside, shielding her eyes from the sunlight and joining the crowd of overexcited children.

It only takes Laura's introduction of the magician for Wanda to be just as excited as the children. For her to wish that she had dressed a little better, leaned more in Natasha's style direction than wearing jeans and a stripy shirt. She should've worn a dress, put on more eyeliner, not tied her hair in bunches and looked like an overgrown child. There are grass stains on her jeans and something sticky in her hair and the magician isn't a middle aged man. He can't be any older than her. He might even be younger.

She only realises she's staring when Natasha elbows her. But she can't _stop_ staring at him, the blonde hair falling in those blue eyes, the sunlight gleaming on his cheekbones, unfairly long eyelashes and slim fingers on the brim of his glossy top hat. And when he smiles, he rivals the sun, and her heart skips a beat. And she wishes she could blame it on the wine, but when his lips part and he says, "So who wants to help me with this trick?" she almost volunteers before realising he means the children.

"Someone's got a crush on the Magnificent Vision," Natasha hisses, and Wanda gives him an up and down look. He's pulled Nathaniel up to help him, his party hat halfway down his head and his face glowing with excitement. And she's looking at his smile, the white shirt he's wearing flattening against his stomach, and his perfect ass.

"He's definitely magnificent," she hisses back, and Natasha snorts so loudly the children sitting around them giggle. When they all turn back to be enchanted by Vision pulled coloured handkerchief out of a giggling Nathaniel's sleeve, Wanda sidles closer to Natasha and whispers, "Do you think Laura will be mad if I ask for the magician at her son's birthday party's number?"

"I'm pretty sure she sent Clint out to get you because she knows you too well, and he is _exactly_ your type," Natasha says, and a flush steals into Wanda's face, necessitating her fanning herself. The gesture seems to make Vision notice her, that sky-blue gaze finding hers, and she smiles at him. He nearly drops the plastic wand in his hand, and Natasha grins. "And you're clearly distracting him."

"Shit, I'm not dressed for cute guys," she says, and Natasha laughs, stretching out those long, pale legs in the grass. "I should've brought a different outfit."

"Borrow one of Laura's seductive numbers," Natasha says, and Wanda wrinkles her nose.

"I don't want to think about Laura seducing Clint, thanks," she says, and then another mother of one of Nathaniel's friends is glaring at them, and she falls silent. Returning to admiring Vision, his long legs and broad shoulders. Imagining things she should not be imagining while surrounded by five year olds.

When Clint shepherds the children into the house for food, Natasha wanders away after dropping a wink to Wanda, and she scrubs her hand over the grass stains in one final attempt to hide them before she approaches Vision. She's trying to put the same sway into her hips that she would while wearing a skirt and heels, even though it doesn't quite have the same effect in jeans and trainers. And then she gets to him, and smiles brightly as she says, "Hi."

"Hi," he breathes, and his eyes are soft looking at her. One lock of hair is falling away from the brim of his top hat, and she wants to tuck it back into place, wants to be the reason his hair isn't perfect. She wants a lot of things when he smiles at her and asks, "You're the birthday boy's aunt, right?"

"Not biologically," she says. "Although I'm sure the complete lack of an American accent makes it obvious I'm not related to Clint or Laura."

"Your accent is lovely," he says, and smiles like the sun coming out, and she _beams_ , twirling the end of one of her bunches around her finger. And he's watching the motion of her hand and swallowing thickly. "I, um...I should get packed up to leave."

"You could stay a little longer," she says, and his cheeks are staring to colour, and the thrill of making him blush is only making her flirtier. "We could talk for a while. Get to know each other." She holds out a hand, smiling at him, "I'm Wanda. Nate's aunt."

"Vision," he says softly, and she smiles.

"So it's not just a magician name?" she asks, and he shakes his head. "Well, you're definitely magnificent. Maybe that should be a permanent part of your name."

"I think it would be embarrassing to have people who want my attention constantly calling out 'The Magnificent Vision'," he says, and wickedness sharpens her smirk.

"I'd love to call that out," she says, and his face darkens to a deep crimson. And she's giving him an innocent smile and asking, "Can I have your number? My nephew's birthday party isn't exactly the arena for this conversation."

"You...you...um, you want my number?" he asks, and she nods, grinning. "But you...you're so pretty."

"And you must know you're magnificent," she says, and he flushes, though there's a pleased smile on his lips when he ducks his head bashfully. And she takes the opportunity to lift herself onto her tiptoes and kiss him. And perhaps she should've waited for a date to kiss him, for them to be alone, but he kisses her back, his lips soft and full on hers, and when they part she pulls his top hat onto her own head, smirking up at him. "Can I have your number now?"

"Yes, yes...yes, of course you can," he says, all breathless want, and she hands him her phone, watching him fumble as he types his number. She adjusts his top hat on her hair, and when he presses her phone back into her hand she leans up to kiss him again, the width of his hand spread across her back sending heat shimmering through her.

"Wanda!" She jerks away from Vision's mouth, and turns to the house to see Natasha framed in the doorway, her hand shading her eyes from the sun. And, no matter how far away she is, she can imagine the shit-eating grin currently gracing her best friend's face. "Nate is about to blow out his candles! And he won't do it without his favourite aunt!"

"You can wear the favourite aunt hat for today!" Wanda yells back, and pulls Vision down by a handful of that soft golden hair to kiss him.


End file.
